Foe or Friend?
by Sookdeo
Summary: Katara, Aang and Sokka go to the beach for a relaxing day. Little do they know someone is watching from afar. What will happen when two of their enimies team up and capture them? ZukoxKatara AangxKatara. A lot of OoCness.
1. Da Beach

It was a peaceful morning, the sun was shining, the water glistened…and Sokka was still asleep. Katara was awake checking out the supplies and Aang was steering Appa. "Katara, Aang started, "You think we could please wake Sokka up? I'm not so sure, Katara began. "Remember what happended last time." Aang tried to think back to when they woke Sokka up about two months ago.

_ F L A S H B A C K _

_Aang was practicing water bending in the ocean and Katara was setting up camp and a tumble weed rolled by. Sokka was sleeping on Appa (as usual)._

_"Katara, Aang began. "Can we please wake Sokka up?" _

_"Okay, she replied. "Sokka wake uuuuuuupppppppppp, Katara said as she gently shook her brother. _

_Sokka turned over and mumbled, "Momo, that's my peach………" _

_"That's it, Katara yelled. "Hiya, she screamed as a screaming Sokka came flying off of Appa. _

_"What the hell just happened! Sokka cried as he rubbed his butt. _

_"Um, I kicked you cause you were sleeping too late, Katara said with hands on her hips. _

_"Oh that's it? Sokka asked. He brushed himself off and got up. _

_"Yep, Katara responded. _

_"Then no waffles for you, he pointed at Katara, or you", he finihsed as he pointed to Aang. _

_"No fair Sokka, Katara whined. "You know I love waffles, she cried. _

_E N D O F F L A S H B A C K_

"Oh, Aang said. "I get your point." Aang looked back at Sokka. "But the snoring is really loud and I can't stand it."

"Now I'll gladly wake him up, Katara smiled.

She began to create a large water ball using water form the ocean below them. It kept on getting bigger. And bigger until Katara finally said, " I think this should definetly wake him up." Katara dropped her hands at her sides and the water fell directly on Sokka. Hejumped out of his sleeping stance and started to cough. "Oh my god! What was that! Where did that come from? Are we being attacked!" Aang was laughing histerically and nearly fell of off Appa. The look on Sokka's face was priceless. Katara couldn't hide her giggles either. Then Sokka kept on going on and on like a never-ending story ( I like that movie btw).

"That was me, Katara said recovering from her laughs.

"Well, why did you do that, Sokka sreamed with slight anger.

"Cause you were snoring too loud, Katara yelled back with fake anger.

Aang decided to break up the fight before it got worse. "Um, you guys can stop fighting now. Besides, I see and island below us, so it's a good thing Katara woke you up. The now awake Sokka grunted and sat down. Katara sat down quietly and rolled her eyes. Momo greeted Sokka with one of his weird noises and glared at the creature in return. "Whada _you_ want, furball, Sokka said frustrated. Momo scurried over to Katara and petted him. "Don't take your anger out on Momo, she said.

"What do you mean, Sokka replied.

"Whada you mean, whada I mean!"

"WHADA _YOU_ MEAN, WHADA _I _MEAN, WHADA_ YOU_ MEAN!"

"WHADA _YOU_ MEAN, WHADA _I_ MEAN, WHADA _YOU_ MEAN, WHADA _I _MEAN."

This went on for aboutfive minutes until Aang couldn't take it anymore. Aang moved from stering Appa, over to the argusing siblings. Katara and Sokka we now standing up and getting furious by the second. Aang kept looking back and forth until an idea popped into his head. He stood between them, took one more look at them and pushed Sokka off. "Ahhh, Sokka cried.

"Um, Aang not that I don't mind, but why did you push sokka off a giant flying bison over 100 ft in the air! Katara took a big breath. She was happy yet surprised. "Don't worry, Aang said as he walked back to steer Appa. "We were right above the island when he fell. So he probably landed in a tree or bush. Oh," Katara said. "So he's gonna be okay, she inquired. "Yep, perfectly fine, Aang responded.

* * *

A few seconds later Appa landed in the island and Sokka came into view. "Aang! You bald-headed airbender why did you push me off Appa, he started. "Because your argument with Katara was annoying the hell out of me, Aang said simply. Sokka just stood there dumfounded. 

Katara decided to set up camp while Aang searched the sea for any trails of smoke. None what so ever were in his view as the morning sun shine on his head.

"Well, Aang began, there is no sign of Zuko. So……… we can sit back relax," Sokka asked.

"Yep, Aang said as he flashed one of his huge smiles.

Katara was way ahead of them. Her shoes were off and her pants were folded up to her knees. Sokka decided to look for fruit and Momo joined him. Minutes later they came back with a bag full of peaches. Sokka lay under a pa;m tree and started to eat. Momo rested in his lap and purred lightly.

Aang approuched Katara to find here eyes closed. Then he made his way into the water. Katara began to think. _What will my life be after Aang masters all the elements and takes his place as Avatar._ The her thoughts wondered to different place._ I never noticed before…… Aang is kinda cute. _Then an image of him flashing a big smile popped in her head. Then some water was splashed on her.

"Hey, who did that, Katara giggled a little frustrated her daydream was interrupted. She got up and saw Aang about two feet infront of her. She dipped her hands in the water and splashed Aang back.

Aang chased her in the knee depp water. She giggled a bit._ Wow, _Aang thought._ Katara is pretty. I wonder if sh'es ticklish. _They ran in the water and splashed enjoyin their fun.

Aang splashed Katara and she put her hands up defensively, as the water hit her face.

_What's this strange feeling I'm having? _

_You like her,_ a voice in his head said.

In Aangs head, the sunlight glistend on the water that hit Katara's face. As Aang looked on with awe he saw her as the most beautiful thing there.

Aang moved closer to her until there was only one inch between their faces.

_Well, he's gotton taller than me,_ Katara thought.

_And he's cute isn't he soooooo cute Katara?_ The voice flooded her mind.

Go ahead and kiss him 

_No way! He's my friend. _

Then why is he this close. Hmmmm? 

Before any questions could be asked, Katara filled the space between them and they were nose to nose.

_What the hell am I doing, _she thought as her hands snaked around Aang's neck. Aang found a way and put his arms around Katara's waist.

_Go ahead and kiss her, Aang,_ the voice taunted.

"Whats happening, Aang said whispered.

"This, Katara said as she planted a kiss on his lips.

That must've been the most sweetest kiss ever cause Aang and Katara didn't let go after the kiss. They both blushed a bit and then let go. "I'm guessing Sokka won't hear about this, Aang said shyly. "Of course not, Katara blushed. And with that, they walked back to the beach. Little did they know someone was watching them from afar.

* * *

**A/N:** w00t! My first chappie ever on I feel powerful. Any Wayz i hope whoever read will review. Even if the review says 'hi, my name is bob. i like ur story. bye!' I just want reviews, loyal fans, something! Btw, any flames will be tossed. If you have any ideas or comments about any of my stories (i have three; currently working on) just review or email me. 

-becki/sachi


	2. Confessions, I think

Sokka's POV

I opened my eyes to see Katara and Aang walking back to the shore. _And what's this? They're holding hands!_ Sokka said in his mind. _What were they doing? Did they do anything like…I don't even want tot hink about it._

Questions like this ran through Sokka's mind. "Uh, where did you guys go, he said while removing himself from underneath the palm tree. "Um, Katara said and dropped Aang's hand.

Katara's POV

"We went swimming, I said. I tried to keep my cool, but I was getting nervous. Sokka hopefully won't find out, she thought to herself. _I only hope so…_

Aang's POV

I could could feel Katara tense up as she looked from me to Sokka. We made our way back to shore, and Sokka called Katara. _Oh crap! He's gonna ask her if anything happened. I hope she doesn't spill._

No One's POV! ((lol))

"Katara, can I ask you something, Sokka said. They were about one foot in the forest that Sokka landed in earlier. "Sure, go ahead, she said hesitantly. She was sitting on a large stone with her legs crossed.

"Ok, Sokka began. What did you and Aang _really_ do?"

"I told we where swimming, she said averteing her eyes from Sokka.

"I can tell you're lying, Sokka yelled. What did you guys do?"

"That's none of your business, Katara said plainly pretended to be intrested in her nails.

"Okay,okay. Don't tell your big brother any of your business…"

Katara's POV

We sat there for about 5 minutes until he finally snapped. Well actually he was the one standing, so I was actually comfortable. "You know Katara. We could sit here all day. Yes I know. Until I get an answer you're not moving from here, he said pointing his finger to the ground.

And now he's saying this prepared speech. Oh my god! I should roll ever and laugh till I hurl! But that would be so wrong. Exactly the reason I'm gonna do it.

Sokka's POV

Waiting 5 minutes isn't an easy thing for me. I'm impatient. So I break the silence.

"You know Katara. . We could sit here all day. Yes I know," She replied. I was a little shocked but I didn't let it show. "Until I get an answer you're not moving from here, I said pointing my finger to the ground. Here comes my prepared speech…"As your older brother it is my business to know who you're associated with, where you go and what you do. I know you were with Aang, playing in the water. If that's what you really did, but doing exactly what? Huh?" Was she even paying attention, he asked himself.

Normal POV

Katara just sat on the rock and didn't say anything. The look on Sokka's face was priceless. His mouth was hanging down and he wasted his breath. Katara burst into laughter and fell off of the rock she was neatly sitting on. She started to roll around in the sand as she held on to her stoamch.

"You can stop laughing now, Sokka replied dully to her histerical break out.

She sat up right and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, Sokka. You should've seen your face. It was……priceless. Now what were you saying?"

"Katara, Sokka started. He bent down to her level and looked at her. Remember the last time you didn't listen to me?"

_F L A S H B A C K_

_3 Years Ago………_

_Sokka was 12 and Katara was 11. They were out in the woods picking berries. "Sokka look! Wha? Look it's a Sapp Tree, Katara cired. She ran up to it and Sokka followed close behind._

_"Why are we here? Sokka asked scratching his head._

_Katara rolled her eyes and took out a small jar from her bag. She reached for Sokka's boomerang and snatched it._

_"Give it back Kat! Just let me borrow it, please, she said with a face no one could resist. Fine…" She held up the boomerang and knoced it agaisnt the tree. Sapp flowed freely out of it and Katara held the jar to it._

_"That's why we came here! To get sapp. Lemme see it, Sokka said. No, Katara protested. You'll break it!"_

_So they fought backand forth until Sokka oushed her. She fell on the forest ground and sapp covered her clothing. Sokka laughed. "Fine, you can have the sapp, Sokka, she said calmly as she got up. "Okay then. Hand it over. Gladly, she said. And witht that she dumped the remaining sapp on his head._

_E N D O F F L A S H B A C K_

"Yeah, that was pretty funny, Sokka admitted. They were both sitting quietly on the sand until Sokka broke the silence.

"Like I was saying." His face got serious. "I want you to listen to me."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Okay…"

"I just don't want my little sister to get hurt, he said with concern and care in his voice. His eyes became as if he was gonna cry. Katara sensed this and gave her older brother a hug. He understood this and got up. Katara followed this suit as well. As they both headed back to camp, Katara thought about what her brother said. I'll keep this in mind. She ran passed her brother and up to Aang. She told him what happened, but not the advice he gave her.

Night came sooner than they expected. Sokk awas I his sleeping bag snoring, while Katara and Aang were still awake.

"Katara, Aang said.

"Yea Aang, Katara answered.

"Earlier today, about that. Well, um," Aang was being very heisitant.

Sokka's eyes fluttered open and was suddenly interested. "Go on. We're listening, he stupidly said. Aang and Katara averted their gaze to, the now awkae, Sokka. Katara glared at him and Aang tilted his head. "This is between A and B sokka. So C your wat out of it." Aang laughed and Sokka grunted. "Whatever, Sokka said and pretended to go to sleep.

"It's okay, Aang replied, knowing that Sokka was still awake. Goodnight."

"Alright, Katara said. Goodnight Aang." With that all said and done, he walked over to Appa, laid down and drifted to sleep. Kat sat in the same spot for 2 mintues before she lost her mind. She just couldn't take the silence and walked into the forest.

After a while, she finally found a clearing. There was a few large trees and some vines hanging from them. In the center, there was a fair size pond. She jumped into it without hesitation. She started to laugh as she played with the water. As a child (small child) she loved to play with water. It moved swiftly In the air with her water bending.

Then she heard a twig snap. Katara gasped and turned around, but saw nothing. Its probably just Zuko spying, or so she thought. Katara became relaxed and calmly, but slowly came out of the pond. Then another twig snapped. she became nervous and ran for it.

Avoiding most of the tree branches and little rocks in her way, she almost made it a few feeet from camp. Katara checked her left side to see if anyone was there. Good. No one. She checked her right side. Even better. Now all I have to do is- Her thoughts were cut short as she fell to the ground. "What the hell, she began as she rubbed her head. Katara looked up to find……

To Be Continued

**A/N: Muaahahahahahahahaha –cough- I'm done. I love cliffhangers lol. Not when other ppl do it though. Just when I make them. And also, I was getting tired of writing in my book,**

**Katara: who is it! Who is it? Who is it!**

**Sokka: Um, you should know. I mean you're in the story.**

**Katara: -glares-**

**Sokka: -shut ups-**

**Aang: and what's up w/ your computer?**

**Sachi: It's broken. Well I mean it was. It just wouldn't turn on.**

**Zuko: I told you you not to make waffles in it**

**Sachi: Shutup! How was I suppose to know you couldn't put pancake mix and syrup into a hardrive and not have waffles come out!**

**Katara: waffles?**

**Aang: No, katara. Its not that**

**Katara: my therispist said I'm fine**

**Sokka: ok then…waffles!**

**Katara: Waffles! NYAH! –runs around- NYAH! –runs into wall-**

**Sokka, Sachi, Aang and Zuko: Ow……**

**Katara: -rubs head- I'm good w00t!**

**Sachi: Hey, that's my word! I'm gonna copyright that.**

**Aang: anywayz….**

**Zuko: yes, please.**

**Sachi: don't u dare anywayz me! Anywayz… Cherio!**

** (Y)  
( .. )  
( )( )Sachi**


	3. Blah, Blah, Blah

**This is not a chapter. I know, its sad. I'll have another chappie posted a week from now. I'll continue this pattern cause I got a life too and don't intend on spending ¾ of it on the pc. Maybe 2 and ½ or 2, but not ¾.**

**Anywayz, ppl., you r free to express ur ideas for any of my stories. I'm stuck on my other one and cant think of anything funni to write. I will have to wait till I go back to skool to rip off some of the things my friends and/or new classmates say!**

**Until then, Chocolate makes you fat and I am a sexy cow (yet again not sayin im fat, cause im not)**

**Sachi  
**


	4. Guess who?

**A/N: Hiya my ppl's! If I have n e. Before I give you your chapter here is a little dedication to ppl who reviewed.**

**The Next Avatar: I noe it's weird that Aang is taller. And no, he's 13 now. I decided to change the age. I miss him being smaller too. And thank-u for being a good reviewer. You are a good persano. :)  
**

**WarriorAtHeart****: I love u tooooooooooo! Lol jk. And well, of course I will continue. Even though skool is like 4 days from this exact moment, I will not diappoint my fans! U get a smilee too :)  
**

**Zukoscute2****: Any Zuko fan (both of us) would understand ur pen name. And I love cliffhangers so there will be plenty more. I think….hope… anywayz……**

**Boylessgirl52941****Oh, I will. Don't worry. I will...  
**

**Aang: and its also good when u give any ideas**

**Sachi: yea, I struggled with this chapter**

**Katara:…..**

**Sachi: -knocks her head-**

**Katara: Oh! Um ur rewards will be…um…**

**Sachi: -sighs- cant u get n e thing right? –throws waffle-**

**Katara: -catches waffle- Ur rewards will be endless! –turns around and makes weird munching noises-**

**Aang: my god, u eat like a beast Katara  
**

**Sachi: she's beasting. Lol.**

**Zuko:…I forgot my line**

**Sokka: -lack of enthuthusm- Here's your story

* * *

**

Katara looked up to find out it was… "Jet! Katara said in shock. Okay! That's your chapter. Hope you liked it. Now the rest of this chapter will be my life story from birth upto date. I was born in Vallhalla, New York in The Vallhalla Hospital. My name is Rebecca Sookdeo, but my friends call me Becki. I live in Yonkers in a medium size house near Pelton Park. I have a bro who is currently 3 years old. I………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………………………...……………………………………………………………………………………………………...……………………………………………………………………………………………………...You didn't really think I was gonna actually do that to my fans, didya? LMAO. I could die of laughter right now.( And all that info is indeed tru about mi.) I remember someone on is MUCH betta) doin that in one of their quizzes and I couldn't resist the opportunity of doing that. I said 'What the heck. y don't I try it'. So I did. Anywayz, back to the _real_ chapter.

* * *

He smirked knowing she was shocked. "What the hell are you doing here, she snapped. 

"The best only works with the best," he replied with pride.

_Who is he working with?_ Thought Katara. She got up to her feet and looked around.

"And if you're wondering who I'm working with, Jet started. "He's working with me, a voice finished. She knew that voice all too well. "Zuko, you can stop playing hide-and-seek, Katara stated plainly. He came from behind a tree and said, "Damn, you found me. Anywayz…., Jet sweatdropped. Don't even think about calling your little friends cause their not gonna help you. Lemme guess, Katara began to think. You used tranquilizer darts, didn't you? Smart little girl we have here, don't we?" Jet taunted.

"Well, you may have outsmarted my friends but you won't outsmart me, Katara said with hands on her hips. Jet and Zuko had confused looks on their faces as Katara smirked.

"Bye-bye, she said.

"Wa? Jet said confused. And then she ran the opposite way from them as fast as her legs could carry her. After a while, without thinking, she stopped in her tracks.

"Can't move, she panted. Need….breathe. Aiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrr………."She dropped to the floor thinking, _What the freakin' hell am I doing!_

All of a sudden fire surrounded her in a circle. Katara swung her head around and looked up. It was Zuko. _Where's Jet?_ He was still running and was slow at it too.

"Where you gonna run now? Zuko said as Jet **finally** caught up.

"Away from here, Kat smiled. She got up and leaped over the "Fire of Uncertain Doom".

"Ha! She cried. How ya gonna get me now? Huh, punk? A-huh, a-huh. A-huh, A-huh, a-huh," she said as she did a little dance.( I got that from 'The Emperor's New Groove') Katara started to do the Moon Walk and music played until….

'Whoosh' Jet's blade was in the stump of the tree.

"I'll let you guys know when I care." She started to walk off and then 'thump'. Right infront of Kat, the tree fell. " I thought only bodies went thump, Katara said confused. "So did I, Jet said. Zuko punched him and he fell to the ground unconsious.

"I thought you were working together, Kat said puzzled.

"Uhhh….I changed my mind, he said as he rubbed his head and smiled.

Katara sweatdropped. She ran up to the tree trying to climb it, but that wouldn't work. Zuko diappeared. "Wa? Katara said. Instead came Jason."Ahhhhh! she cried. This time, when she approuched the tree, she jumped and dug her nails into the tree. She started racing up it until her nail chipped and broke off.

"Ow, crap! I got a manicure just yesturday with the money I stole from Sokka, she cried. A question mark appeared over Jasons head and then vanished. He took off his mask and it was Zuko.

"Aw! You should've seen your face, it was so funny!" Zuko said laughing.

"I'm not going with you," Katara protested as she held on to the tree with her nails (and the chipped one).

Zuko simply walked up to the tree, kicked it a little, and Katara fell off . The tree was huge and she was pretty far up, but Zuko caught her. "Um, thanks for saving me, Katara said. No prob," Zuko said and swung her over his shoulder.

Katara sighed deeply. She thought of kicking and screaming as they walked out of the forest. But the side-affects were more than consequencial. They were at the docking spot of Zuko's ship when they stopped.

"Can you please put me down," Katara asked.

"Will you run?" Zuko asked stupidly.

"Of course! What kind of question is that!" Katara said and burst into laughter.

"You are so weird," Zuko replied.

"And to think this is only the beginning…." Katara said.

Zuko sweatdropped and boarded his ship. He walked to his room, still having Katara over his shoulder, and opened the door. "What are you going to do to me?"

Zuko put her on the bed and closed the door. While he was thinking about what to do with her, Katara had thoughts of her own. "Oh my god! What are you going to do to me? If you even think about doing you know what…." It was all a blur in Zuko's mind.

Zuko's POV

_What the freak is this girl talking about? What the- she just threw a pillow at my head_. I dropped to the floor and rubbed my temples in frustration. And then an idea ran through my mind.

Normal POV

Zuko stood up and pulled out a waffle.

"Here ya go, he said.

"WaFFle! Katara cired with joy and took it. She turned around and stared to go beastly on it. While licking her waffle scented fingers, Kat turned around to face the prince.

"Thanks for the waffle, but do you have any syrup?"

Zuko sweatdropped and sighed. "Nope, no syrup," he replied.

"Oh well," Katara said. "So what are you going to do with me?"

"Use you as bait to capture the Avatar and regain my honor," He said with pride and a huge smile.

"That's nice." Now it was Kat's turn to sweatdrop.

"So……." Zuko said trying to strike up a conversation. "Yeah…" Kat said trying to follow suit. "Um, well. You have a nice room. Thanks," Zuko said. "You, have nice…..nice…_don't say breasts, don't say breasts…_ hair," he finished with a sigh of relief. "I'm bored, Kat said. So am I," Zuko replied.

Kat pulled out a cell phone and stared at it. "I hope that cabbage dude doesn't remember this," She mumbled.

"Wa? Zuko said confused.

"Oh. This thing here," she held up the phone, "is a cell phone."

"Oh…"

"And that cabbage dude is the person I stole it from," she finished with a smile.

"Do you have a shoplifting problem or sumthin?"

"No. He just wouldn't sell me any waffles."

"But he's a cabbage dude, he doesn't sell waffles."

"Exaclty why I'm holding his phone ransom." Kat picked up the phone and dialed a number. She put the phone on speaker so Zuko could hear too.

"Who are you calling? He asked. "A friend from the Earth Kindom." The phone began to ring.

"_It's Reina…."_

"Hey, it's Kat."

"_Can't hear ya."_

"Kat."

"_Louder."_

"Katara."

"_Louder!"_

"It's Katara dammit!"

"_A Is for Alochol, B is for beer. For one of those reasons, I am not here. Please leave your message with your number and name. I couldn't care less about the name but whatever…………beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"_

"Hey, bum. It's Kat. I'm on this cute dude's ship. Call Sokka and tell him I'm perfectly fine _and_ I still have my viginity. You know how he gets when I'm captured. C ya!" Kat finished and hung up the phone. "What's up with her message? Zuko said. "Long story. Kat said. "Tell me please, he said with puppy dog eyes (which is totally unlike him). "Long story short, we were drinking at a party which we snuck off to. And met these cute guys. She went with one of them and I went back to camp. Let's just say she has a son named Noji."

"Oh…………" Zuko replied weirded out. "Did it hurt?"

"What? She answered.

"Ya know, he was now seated on the bed next to her. Did _it_ hurt?"

"Oh……OH, you mean having the baby. I don't have the faintest idea. We weren't there when she gave birth."

"Why?"

"Cause you were on the verge of capturing us, Katara said as she averted her gaze from him.

"Sorry, Zuko mumbled.

"Appology accepted, she smiled and got up.

* * *

They came out of the room and Zuko led her down a very strange hallway. Before they turned a corner, they saw Iroh. He waved a 'hi' and Kat did he same. "Make me some neices or nephew's soon, Zuko," he said with a chuckle. Zuko glared at him but continuted down the hall. They approuched a door with flowers on it. It was a room For Kat. "Awesomeness! Kat said. "Um……,Zuko started. "Ya, she questioned. "Well, I don't know….your…." 

Kat sweatdropped and sighed again. "It's Katara. But you can call me Kat for short."

"Oh…" Zuko said embaressed. He led her into the room and she looked in awe. "Wow, she began. It's beautiful." "Like you…" Zuko mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. Um, I-I-I didn't say anything," he stuttered nervously.

"Okay…." She replied.

"Well, Katara, he started. You're welcome to join me and my uncle for dinner. I mean if you want."

"Okay, she smiled. Where are ya going now?"

"Im going to the training room."

"Can I come, Kat asked innocently.

"You'll get hurt in there, he said with a straight face.

"Please"

"Okay fine."

They left Katara's wonderful room and he stopped infront of his. He went in to change. When he came out he had nothing but a pair of training pants and shoes on. Then he led her through many hallways and turns, until they finally reached the training room. _Where are all the guards?_ Zuko thought. "Great, now I don't have anyone to fight, Zuko said. "You can fight me, Kat said more than offered. As she walked over to the other side of the areana, Zuko would say some things that he would soon regret.

"You're a girl."

"So, I can still fight."

"But you look so weak and desprate for training."

Katara's mouth was opened wide and before Zuko knew it, he was hit with a water whip.

"That was my arrrrrrmmmm! Zuko cried in pain.

"That's not the only one coming your way, Katara said with anger in her voice. She formed a water ball and it caught Zuko just as he was forming a fire ball. He fell to the floor as it hit him and began to cough. She threw some more water at his arms and then approuched him slowly. "Who's the person in desprate need of training now?"

Kat was face to face to Zuko, who was laying face-up on the floor. She lifted her hand up and blew on it, as if she was blowing a kiss. The water on his arms froze, and soon he was frozen to the floor.

"What the hell did you do that for?", Zuko asked half angry half scared.

"To show you I'm not weak, she said as she poured water over the ice to try and melt it. And it actually worked. He got up and said, "Why didn't you finish me off?" "Because I like you..," she said. Zuko look at her like she had three heads and one of them was mutant. "A-As a friend," she relpied quickly. "Well, I think this is that start of a……….. great friendship, Zuko replied. (I told you the story would have a lot of OoCness)

* * *

They walked out of the room, side-by-side, with their arms barely touching. Iroh was watching from the corner and said, "My nieces and newphew's should arrive at any time now, he said while looking for a watch. 

Zuko led Katara to the food table, place, thingy, Whatever….Wherever. And then he left to change is clothes and take a bath. I don't know why but its my story and I say so. And so be it!

She sat down on a chair and looked to the ceiling. A guard came up to her and asked her for the time, while pointing to his wrist.

"Why is it that everytime someone asks for the time they point to their wrist? When I have to go to the bathroom do I point to my crotch!"

The guard had widend eyes and slowly approuched the doorway. Then he ran out.

"I've always wanted to say that to someone, Kat said to herself and sighed. _So this wont be so bad. Will it?

* * *

_

This chappie is done! Its worth 7 pages on Microsoft Word, _without_ the A/N. Anywayz, I know Zuko's suppose to be mean and stuck up. But there is gonna be a lot of OoCness like I said before.

And the randomness will continue because I say so. like this.

"_It's Reina…."_

"Hey, it's Kat."

"_Can't hear ya."_

"Kat."

"_Louder."_

"Katara."

"_Louder!"_

"It's Katara dammit!" This is from one time, Gina (ma budday) called Stpeh (ma oda budday) and that was her answering machine that Gina was talking to. When she told us that i was laughin my $$ off.

Now on to more importante things.

I cant have n e pics of any one or anything on my profile cause I would have to have a non free account. And I don't wanna pay, so what ever. But I will try and post pics of me, my friends and other stuff on my myspace account. I will give the link to it in my profile so u guys can view it. I advise you guys to sign up cause it's free and awesome.

And here's one thing b4 u sign up. When u do so, say that u were born in the year 1989. Because you have to be sixteen or older to get an account. So just lie like I did. If you need any help, you can e-mail me. And i'm learning, myself, how to add pics and stuff to my page. So dont get angry if i dont respond rite away. K?

Until then, Cheese Monkeys Will Rule The World! -smiles sweetly with magical staff in hand- I stole it from Yuna. If she asks where it is, Rikku took it for a large ransom.

(Y)  
( .. )  
( )( ) Sachi


	5. WeirdNess

**Here is my thankz and answers to the reviewers.**

**The Next Avatar: Dude..it says so in the summary (not 2 b rude or ne thing) AangxKatara and ZukoxKatara. Since I don't noe where this story is headed, I couldn't say what will happen between them. Maybe a weird twist.**

**Hi again. I'm so bored right now. –drools-**

**Aang: I don't noe u**

**Sachi: Yes u do**

**Aang: Nuh-uh**

**Sachi: I made u kiss Katara. How could u _not_ noe me?**

**Sokka: Shes got a point there**

**Aang: It's so not cool when ppl take sides –sigh-**

**Sokka: Ya noe. Where's Katara?**

**Aang: Yeah. And Zuko…**

**Sachi: ……..ehehehehehe……….. –runs out of room-**

**Sokka: What did ya do to them now! –chases her-**

**Aang: Since no one is here…. It's gonna be theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, AANG SHOW! –neon lite that says aang appears- w00t! ( and Aang is dressed in a suit that has orange and yellow stripes w/ a hat) **

**Now, before we go on to the story. It's time fooooorrrrrrr….-aduidence appears- **

**Audience: WHEEL…..OF….FORTUNE!**

**Dude in the audience: Fortune rocks!**

**Aang: Where did that come from? –shrugs and spins wheel- here we go! –the wheel breaks off and attacks random ppl- hehehe. It wasn't my fault. –runs away-**

**No one in the room is left, or so u think. Cosmo appears.**

**Cosmo: Here is ur cheese. –throws cheese at screen- I mean story. Ehehe…..

* * *

**

Zuko's POV

I came out of the shower to hear a guard yelling, _She's a crazy one! Help!_ What in the world did she do now? Guess I'll have to find out one way or another.

* * *

Normal POV 

Katara sat at the table curling a string of hair on her finger. She yawned and was on the verge of picking her nose. "I wonder what's talking that 3-legged toad stool so long."

"I'm right here. I can hear you", he responded. Zuko was standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"There you are, Katara said surprised.

"I'll just pretend that was never said, he replied.

"Okay, she responded with a smile.

"You don't really care do you? Right you are, Katara answered. "So what are we doing here again, Zuko asked. "I have no clue. I was hoping you would tell me." So being bored, they walked out of the room and headed towards theirs.

Zuko stopped infront of his room and turned around. "Oh, he said as Katara was still there. "Yeah. I still don't know the way to my room, she said. "Okay, I'll show you."

Just as they were going to leave, a girl walked up to Zuko. "Zuko, who's this, she said as she pointed to Katara. Zuko bent down a little and he was eye level with the girl."That's my friend, Katara. Oh", the girl replied with a smile. Katara just stood there shocked. _Who's that girl, _she thought. Zuko noticed this and said, "This is my sister, Kameko." Kameko waved and Kat returned it with a smile.

"Aren't you supose to be in bed, Zuko asked. She was a little shorter than Katara and had silky navy blue hair. She wore clothes similar to Katara's, but it was black. "I wanted to see where you were. And I'm 12 so it's really none of your business."

"When you're eighteen you can tell me what you'll do. Until then you have to listen to me, Zuko said.

Katara decided to calm things down before she didn't get any sleep at all. "Um, you guys?" Kameko and Zuko averted their gaze to her. "I think you should stop arguing, cause it's not going to help anyone." She saw their reactions and said, "You can go back to your fighting now. And not hurt me, ehehe…."

"You are such a butthead, Zuko."

"And you're such a kid."

"What do you think you are?"

At this point, Katara wouldn't get any sleep at all. Iroh and her were sitting on chairs with soda cups in their hands. "Pass the popcorn please, Kat said. And so, Iroh passed the jumbo popcorn to her.

"Certainly not a monkey."

"Are you calling me a monkey, Kameko asked rasing an eyebrow.

"I'm not calling you a chicken. So must be!"

"That's it. Monkeys attack!" With that cute little monkeys came on board. (don't ask me how they got there)

They started atacking Zuko by jumping on his back. "AHH. GET. THEM.OFF."

"Make me."

"Get them off now, Zuko said as he fell on his back. Two monkeys were jumping on his stomach. They looked so cute, so Katara pulled out a camera and took a picture. "Kodak moment, she said. Iroh ate some more popcorn.

"I'm still waiting….." Kameko said.

"If you don't get these damn monkeys off of me, say goodbye to your collection of Polly Pockets!" Out of no where a 'poll-a-lala-polly' was heard.

She gasped. "Not my Polly Pockets. You wouldn't dare….," she said as she pointed a finger at him.

"Oh really? He said with a smirk.

A few minutes passed until Kameko sighed. "Cheese!" All of the monkeys stopped attacking Zuko and ran back to where ever they came from.

Katara and Iroh were still at the table, but with a guard sitting in another chair. "Boo", he cried. Everyone glared at the guard. "I'll just leave, now," the guard said getting up and walking away.

"Thankz, sis. But I'm still gonna burn your dolls."

"Why you good for nothing, mother-"

"Hey watch your language!"

Katara looked at Iroh for an answer. "It happens everyday, Iroh shrugegd his shoulders. This fight wouldn't come to an end.

Kameko glared at Zuko. "So you want to have glare contest? Yep."

Zuko glared back at Kameko. Kameko smirked as a glare appeared on her face. Zuko kept his spot, but continued to feel a burning sensation.

"Give up yet? Kameko asked.

"Not in your dreams, Zuko replied. This burning grew stronger, and he knew it had to do something with his sister.

"How about now? She said as Zuko began to clench his teeth.

"Nope, he said.

Kameko pulled up a chair and said, "How about now?"

"Nope, Zuko said and followed suit.

* * *

With Sokka and Aang…. 

"Aang…Aang. Aang dammit! Wake the hell up before I bite you!"

"Wah? What, Aang replied. He rolled over and got up. Momo was sitting on his lap. The voice he heard sounded like Mufasa's, from the Lion King. Kinda deep.

"Who said that, Aang called out. But no one answered. "Guess I was only imagining things, Momo."

"Stupid, it's me!"

Aang looked down at Momo. "Did you just talk?"

"Yeah, actually I did."

"I must've smoked some of that pot Sokka stole yesturday."

"What the-, the lemur began. "Anyways, Katara's gone!"

"Who took her? Aang questioned. "And how are you talking?"

"Zuko was in the forest. And I'll explain the rest later."

* * *

With Zuko and Kameko…. 

"How about now? Kameko said again.

"Nah-ah, Zuko replied.

They were both sitting down at a table with a tea pot and tea cups placed on it. Zuko glared more and Kameko frowned. "Would you like a spot of tea? Kameko asked with a British accent. "Sure why not? Zuko said with an accent as well.

Katara and Iroh sighed and sweatdropped.

* * *

With Aang and Sokka…. 

"Sokka, wake up, Momo said.

Sokka rolled over and drool came out of his mouth.

"Ewwww…." Aang and Momo said in unisen.

Aang airbended Sokka onto Appa. Appa was already awake and ready to go. He walked up to Appa and airbended onto him. _We're gonna find Katara no matter what._ A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of the things that could've happened to Katara. _It's all my fault she's gone. And I didn't even get to tell her the way I feel._ Aand wiped the tear from his eye and hoped everything was alright.

"Appa, yip yip," Aang said as he sniffed.

* * *

With Zuko and Kameko… 

"Will you give up now? She asked once again.

"Nope.., Zuko said.

"That's it!" Kameko set Zuko's arm on fire.

"Ahhh," Zuko screamed as he ran around the deck.

"Now I can rest in peace," Kameko yawned and went to her room.

Katara walked over to the screaming Zuko and put the water out by patting the fire. "I'm tired, she said. Zuko looked at her and stared back at his arm. "Take me to bed, Katara said. Zuko had wide eyes and looked back at her. "Not like that, I mean take me to my room."

"Oh okay, he said. They walked over to her room and she opened the door. "Thankz, Katara replied. "Your welcome, Zuko said. They just stood there for a while and then Iroh passed by. "Are you to going to kiss or what, he said which startled the teens. They both gasped as he walked past them. Katara tried to hide her blush but it wouldn't stop. She gave Zuko a quick kiss on the lips before she went into her room and shut the door. _What did I just do? Why is my heart beating so fast?

* * *

_

Zuko was in his room sitting on his bed. He touched the place where Kat has kissed him. It made him blush even more._ Wow…Why am I blushing. I never blushed before. Except that one time. _Zuko tried to think about his first kiss. Nothing could come to his memory. Then he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't remember it. But a little voice in his head could.

* * *

Katara lay down on her bed thinking about what she just did. She couldn't sort her feelings out. _I like Aang……but I just kissed Zuko. _

_Yeah that makes a lot of sense._

_Hey! Who said that?_

_The voice inside your head, duh._

_I really need to stop stealing Sokka's pot._

…

_I'm tired. Goodnight,_ she said to the voice in her head.

_Wait! Come back. Dammit she's asleep. I'll get her in the morining! MUahahahahahaha...cough.

* * *

_

**W00t! There's your chapter people. I really hope you enjoyed it. Skool started Tuesday but I wrote this on last, Saturday I think.**

**I really need ideas. I have writers block and can't take it. I'm like way behind in everything. And if I stop writing stories a large amount of time, please don't stop reading. It's alot of work and pressure being in 8th grade, hangin w/ ur buddays, and writing stories on when ur not suppose to. Yes, you heard right. My mom doesn't like me on this site for some weird reason, but I could totally care less. And don't judge me for that! Please don't.  
**

**Until then, My balogne has a first name!**

** (Y)  
( .. )  
( )( ) Sachi**_  
_


	6. Taking Over Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or ever owned, Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**I wish I did, cause it's so awesome and cool. And did u noe that if u look really closely at some of the episodes, that there are really hilarious parts? If you didn't already noe dat, well know ya noe.**

**To um..omg I forgot her name. H/O. Here we go! Kayko15 thankz for your idea even though I haven't used it yet. Yes, I haven't used it YET. Meaning that there is still a large chance that your awesome idea will be used as a plot in my story. Hence the would LARGE. -points to it- :)  
**

**Sachi: Sadly my studio/working area has been destroyed because, AANG, decided to play game show host and destoy it. And now we are all in this room. With a few chairs. And the dim light bulb. And the leaking ceiling. -looks over to Aang hanging from the ceiling-**

**Katara: Hope that rope's sturdy.**

**Sokka: Yeah… ow! ((someone hit him I the head with a light bulb))**

**Zuko: On to the story!**

**Sachi: Good boy! -throws a snowcone-**

**Zuko: -jumps in the air and catches it-**

**Sachi: -sweatdrop- Okay? -chokes- Oh crap! Hey I swallowed my mint...-begins to cry-

* * *

**

The voice in Katara's head wouldn't give up. _I have a plan, _the voice said with a smile. Eight minutes later Katara bolted from her sleep. Waking up to a fast beating heart and panting was her first reaction.

_It was you! _She argued with the voice.

_Um…noooooo,_ the voice said stupidly.

_Yes it was_, Katara pointed to her head. She had calmed down and was back to normal breathing.

_So what? He **is **kinda hot. And those images were too. Huh?_

Kat's eye twiched. _Hell……no. Not ever, in a million years. And I'm not going back to sleep._

_I'm not going to do anything to you, _the voice said innocently.

They continued their conversation and things were going fine. Well of course from someone else's POV. Cause it would be really funny to someone else.

But for Zuko, things weren't so good.

* * *

_Long ago _

He was slepping. And apparently happy at first. It was a younger version of him, running around in a field.

_Just like the hearse, you die to get in again_

He stopped and looked around. "Akari!" he cried, through the white and yellow flowers. But saw nothing.

"Boo, a girl screamed. The mysterious girl began to laugh.

"That's not funny, Zuko replied. He had to be about 12 or 13. Right before his banishment…

"Yes it is, Akari argued. The girl looked about the same age too."You could've given me a heart attack, he said. "Get over yourself, Akari replied.

_We are so far from you_

Zuko rolled his eyes and Akari tackled him to the ground. "Ha! She cried. "A girl just tackled you to the ground." "And your point would be, he asked. "You're suppose to be so strong, she said while getting up. "And you just got knocked to the ground by a girl." Zuko's eye twitched in annoyance. He jumped on her and they both fell on the ground.

_Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate_

"What was that for? Akari asked. "You mocked me, Zuko replied. He was now laying on her stomach which was quiet uncomfortable for her.

_The lives of everyone you know_

She shifted a little and kind of told Zuko to move. He followed this and sat up.

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

She got up as well and moved over to Zuko. They just stared into each others eyes until Akari came closer. And without a moments notice, her lips were planted on Zuko's.

_From every heart you break (heart you break) _

_And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)_

They broke apart for air, and Zuko was still in shock of what happened. Both Zuko and Akari were surprised and confused. Mostly Zuko. Finally he spoke. "I never want this moment to end." "Neither do I," Akari said. What was this strange feeling Zuko was having? It might've been love.

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

Just then Akari went up in flames. No screams or cries were heard. Just the sound of a loved one burning.

_What's the worst that I can say? _

_Things are better if I stay_

No yelling. But before the fire burned down, a tear came down her cheek.

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight_

And then the ashes left, were burnt away. Zuko's face was tear-streaked.

_Came a time _

_When every star falls_

_Brought you to tears again _

_We are the very hurt you sold _

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

Then darkness fell and overcame him.

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

_Well, if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

He bolted out of his sleep and began panting. Unstoppable tears came down his face as he tried to control them. But it was no use. She was his first and only love. And his own element had destroyed her. Zuko lay back down on the bed, placing his head on the pillow. Tears slowly stopped as Zuko drifted back to sleep. Hoping that the nightmare before, had not come back to haunt him.

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight

* * *

_

Aang had stopped crying hours ago but couldn't help that it was his fault. He turned over to Sokka and saw him and Momo fighting over a fruit. Aang sighed.

"Momo, let Sokka have it, Aang said coming down from Appa's reins.

"That's right, you little creature you" Sokka said.

"I shoud bite you, Momo replied. (If I have to remind you, Momo can talk. Remember in the last chapter he talked to Aang? Well its gonna be like that in the rest of the story. Because my stories are random and funni. Back to the story)

And Momo still sounds like Mufasa from Loin King. That's funny. A deep voice for such a little character.

"I'm still not so used to him talking, Sokka said while pointing to the lemur.

"I have a name you know, Momo said looking at Sokka.

"Well, geez. I'm sorry."

"Would you two stop it, Aang cut in. They could see that he was frustrated so they actually stopped. They didn't want to activate Aang Avatar spirit right now.

Momo looked at Sokka, a little scared. And Sokka looked at the peach. And the peach looked at Aang with wide eyes. They were orange eyes! And Aang made a very weird face like if you're confused and surprised.

So Aang went back to the reins of Appa and began to search to any sign of smoke. No luck.

Sokka glared at Momo and Momo made one of his funny sounds. In a flash the peach was out of Sokka's hands. Momo scurried up to Aang and sat on his head.

"Hey, give it back you large-eared createn you! Sokka cried.

With that Momo took a big bite out of it. The juice ran down Momo's chin as Sokka was about to throw something at him. Sokka tackled Momo, Aang as well, and there was a dirt cloud as Sokka and Momo fought for the peach.

* * *

"Yawn," Katara yawned.(well obviously. I noe it sounds stupid and doesn't make ne sense) 

"What do you want, Zuko responded, still sleepy.

Kat was standing at the doorway of him room watching him. _Why the hell am I staring at him. And while he sleeps? What's wrong with me?_

_You like him_

_Excuse me?_

_I said. You, as in Katara. Like, as in having feelings towards a person. Him, as in Zuko. To comprende?_

……

_Thought so._

Katara walked out of the room and explored the ship.

_But I don't like him!_

_You really need to stop lying to yourself._

She had finally found that bathroom. _Could you like leave me alone?_

_Um…no._

Kat went into the bathroom and looked around. She turned around and found what she was looking for. _Seriously,_ she thought, as she sat on the toilet.

_Not until you admit you like him._

_You know whats really uncomfortable?_

_No._

_When your sitting on the toilet and someone ,in your head no less, is talking to you._

_Oh, well excuse me._

_It's kinda disturbing._

_Sorry._

Then the voice went away for some odd reason that none of us know. Katara got up and looked around for a towel. She looked passed the nice little seashells tiled on the wall. _Wow, and this is Zuko's bathroom? He must be gay. _She laughed to herself. Then she noticed the blue tiling on the floor also.

Kat found the cabinet with towels and picked out a blue one. _Why would he have a blue towel? I'll ask him that later. _She also made a mental note to ask if Zuko was gay. Katara disgarded of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She looked at her hair and eyed it in disgust. It was all tangled up, and had little twigs inside it, and there was a huge knot at the bottom. Kat sighed and unbraided her hair. She put the ribbon on the counter and turned the shower on. It was one of those showers with the curtains. And it had cute little sea animals on it.

After she was done with her shower she wrapped the towel around her torso and lower half. Katara looked through the drawers and such for some kind of comb. She pulled one out and began to comb her knotty hair. Just then she heard someone singing, _more like mumbling_ she thought. She put her head to the door, with the comb in her hand, and listened carefully. _I'm walkin' on the sunshine, wo-oh. I'm walkin' on the sunshine ah wo-oh. _

_What the hell. _Kat thought. The voice kept on getting closer and closer. _Who is this?_

_I'm walking on the sunshine, wo-oh oh oh. And don't it feel good! _Just then the door swung open and Katara hit the wall. Zuko closed the door and saw her.

"Ow, Katara said as she rubbed her head.

"Oh, sorry, Zuko replied apologically.(sp?)

He noticed she had nothing but a towel on her and turned his face. "Um, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was taking a shower, duh, she replied. Then she did the retard thing with her hand(my and mi friend toni do that all the time. not to make fun of ppl thou. thats just wrong)

"You know you didn't have to come all the way here to take one."

"Why?"

"Cause there's a bathroom right across from your room."

"Really?"

The camera goes all the way back to Katara's room and turns across from it. It says in big letters, BaTH RoOm. Then it goes back to where the dumfounded Katara now stood.

She sweatdropped. "So doesn't that mean you have a bathroom across from your room, too?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, but it's out of order." The camera goes to Zuko's bathroom. The door says, Out Of Order. Then it goes back to the bathroom Katara and Zuko are in.

"Oh, she replied.

Zuko looked at her and shook his head while she laughed heartily (sp?) "Oh, he began. Before I forget, here's something for you to wear, Zuko said. "Thank you, Katara relied quietly.

"I noticed your dress was all torn and dirty, so I bought you a new one."

This made Katara blush. He left the bathroom. _Now to get dressed, _she thought.

_With a little help from me!_

_Where'd you go?_

_Um, I don't really know. But I'm here now._

_Okay…_

_It's time to make you pretty!_

_This isn't going to be fun... _

It was about 7 in the morining when they were finished. Zuko used Katara's bathroom and Katara was dressed and prettified, with help from the voice in her head. The dress was the same exact one she had on before. Just a little sparkly!

_I never knew that._

_Well, now ya know. Cause it's mike super short show! _(I jus had 2 to that. I couldn't resist)

_You have a nice name. I didn't know voices could have names._

_Yeah. I know. Miki is kind of a ncie name._

_It sounds so short, but sweet._

_Why thank-you._

Katara turned the corner and was headed for her room when-

She bumped into Zuko. "Ow, hey. What was-" she looked up and saw Zuko. "Hi!" she waved her hand so fast it was making him dizzy.

Zuko grabbed her hand and shook his head. He couldn't even see straight right now. "Woah, he said. He led her down the hall to the kitchen.

"Why are you still holding my hand? Katara said.

"Not for your sake. I'm still dizzy, Katara." Zuko replied wobbling a little. Katara giggled and led him instead. They made it into the kitchen/dining room and Zuko sat down. Katara made her way into the kitchen and looked for something to eat.

She sighed and walked back to the table. Zuko sat there, his proper vision back, looked confused. "Nothing in the kitchen , eh?"

"Nope, nothin at all." Katara pulled out waffles from no where and handed Zuko one.

"Thankz?"

"You're welcome!" And with that, she took a bite out of the waffle. "Hey, she asked with her mouth full of waffle. Do you have any syrup?"

"Uh no, he replied waiting to see what would happen.

She sighed once again. "No one ever has syrup."

Okay I'll skip the rest of this and bring you to the part where Katara sings. I'm such a lazy bum lol.

* * *

It was around sunset and tonight was music night. 

Iroh had suggested Katara to sing and she mostly protested. She was in her room getting ready.

_Knock, knock, knock,_ the door went. "Come in", Kat sang.

Zuko opened the door to see Katara lay on her bed.

"Whats up? She said. She was staring at the ceiling and her eyes were closed.

"Uncle wants to know if you're ready."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So you're singing, Zuko asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, she said. She opened her eyes and looked at Zuko. She sat up and patted the spot where she wanted him to sit. He accepted it and sat on the bed, next to her.

"I'm having trouble picking a song, she said. "Can you pick a number from one to ten?"

"Sure, um…….6."

"Thankz Zuko, Kat said and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and it showed because of his pale skin. Katara smirked at a job well done. He answered her question. _So he's not gay. Alrightly then! Show time._

She walked over to the door. "Aren't you coming? She turned around.

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

Kat walked out of the room and took her place somewhere on the deck. Zuko sat on the bed reminising when Katara kissed him on the cheek. The thought made him blush again. He got himself together, but was smiling slightly. He walked out of the room and onto the deck as well, waiting for Katara.

She stepped out with a wearing a sky blue sparkly dress. It was very similar to her everyday clothes. Except it was short sleeve and went to her shoulders. It was tied in the back with a blue ribbon. I know weird dress. It showed off her curves perfectly. She had found it in the back of her closet and figured it was appropriate for the occasion. Then music started to play. She took out a microphone and held it softly. It was a piano and it was very soft. Then after a few seconds, the music had a guitar (our modern day guitar) added to it. That's when she began to sing.

_"You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me"_

With that, Zuko looked at her closer. And then a huge disco ball appeared, yet this wasn't a disco song, weird enough. And then all of the crew members sweatdropped. Zuko had shifty eyes.

_"Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me"_

She stopped singing and Zuko was dumbfounded. Did those words really come from her mouth? Did she mean what she said? What was she talking about?

All of these questions and more came to his mind as his crew clapped.

The applause overwhealmed (sp?) Katara to a point where she was blushing. She took a bow and noticed Zuko was looking at her intently. He gave her a sign that said to meet her by the room.

She made her way through the crowd and into Zuko's room. "Whew, Kat said as she wiped sweat from her forehead and closed the door.

Zuko laughed a little. He turned to her and smiled.

"Did I do something wrong, she asked.

"No."

"Then why are you smiling. It's kinda scary cause you usually don't smile at all."

"Wow. Really?" Zuko asked. Kat shook her head and smiled.

"So that song. Where did you hear it from? Zuko asked.

"I don't really remember, Katara shook her head.

"Oh, he replied.

"So, she said shly as she swayed back and forth.

Zuko broke the silence by saying, "I think the disco ball was a little too much."

"Yeah, it kinda was, Katara agreed.

They just stood there. Katara was looking at the ceiling admiring the carpentry. Zuko was looking at her with awe and slight confusion as to why she was watching the ceiling. Katara yawned and then a knock on the door was heard. Neither of them answered it until it swung open and hit Katara once again.

"Kameko…" Zuko sighed. She closed the door and looked at her brother happily. "Ow.. " Kat said as she got up and rubbed her nose. "Not cool…..not cool."

"Sorry," Kameko shrugged her shoulders. "By the way your singing is so awesome!"

"You really think so?" Katara said in misbelief.

"Seriously, kameko responded.

**(A/N Her name is prounonced kah-mee-ko)**

"And your dress is so pretty."

"Thankz!"

"Zuko got it for you didn't he? He never gets me anything! The only reason he got you that is because he l-"

"Okay that's enough, Zuko interupted. He had his hand placed over Kameko's mouth.

"Why don't you two take your conversation else where."

"Grumpy-pants, Kameko pouted and walked out of the room. Katara was about to follow her to her own room when Zuko said, "Goodnight, Kat." It felt strange to him to call her that. But she did say he could.

Katara turned to the door and said, "Night Zuki!" and ran out. He was left with a dumnfounded, surprised and confused look on his face. She was already in the middle of the hall by the time he opened his door. He poked his head out to her light singing.

_"I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret"_

He smirked as he watched her go from side to side.

"Who has to know!" she screamed happily.

He sighed and watched a beauty walk down the hall. "I wonder if she would accept my dirty little secrets…"

* * *

**Ha! I left you with a cliffhanger. I hope. It's kind of a cliffhanger, buh then not. It took me life forever to finish this. I have to write like 2 pages out of everyday of the week. And then I had this stoop project in social stuidies to do. -sigh- it was a poster! I hate posters. Buh then I love them because you get to color it and make sure everything is in the rite spot.**

**On to other stuff. The first song i put was Helena from My Chemical Romance. I luv that song. And the second 1 was Taking Over Me by Evanessence. And then that little part of Dirty Little Secrets by All American Rejects. But that song, do you know what it really means? Email me if you want me to explain it. I'm too lazy to write it here lol. And I changed the firdt line. It's actually suppose to say "I'll keep _YOU_ my dirty little secret" not "I'll give you my dirty little secret." Anywayz There is music videos some where at some random site w/ songs mixed w/ avatar clips. All for you Avatar Freaks! I'm one too so don't be affended. And they have that song (taking over me) somewhere. Ya know it's funni cause i'm looking/ watching it rite now. At this very moment that I'm typing. G2G, I'm so tired. Since it's 6:10 am on a Sunday, I'm not that well rested. But it's good to say there will be my fans that count on me.**

**Until then, I'm walking on the sunshine!  
(Y)  
( .. )  
( )( ) Sachi  
**


	7. I roc Peas!

**Here is a poem I wrote about 2 weeks ago. It's knida obvious to who its about thou. b4 you read it, you have to read this theme song.**

**I rock peas on my head but don't call me a pee head , bees on my head but don't call me a bee head, bruce lees on my head but don't call me a lee head. please excuse me I gots to get my tree fed, u wear name brands I make my own clothing I hang out with an apple like likes self-loathing,**

**apple: i hate myself**

**pancake on my face makes me extra happy, i like shampoo bottles that set on my lappy cause. its my show u can't tell me wat to do, when life hands me lemons i make beef stew. excuse me its time for me to rock it, i put bologna in my left pocket, smear cream cheese in my gold locket, cause its my show im andy milononkis, it's my show I'm shamdyshmiloshmakish, it's my show im andy milonakis!**

**His link to myspace is in my profile. When ur at his page, the theme song is there so turn ur speakers up.**

* * *

Playfull and innocent

Strong warrior in the end

Waterbender at heart

A heart that needs to mend

Cries when she needs to

And fends for herself

His emotions are wreckless

Keeps it bottled in

An adult-like childhood

Mature for her age

Takes care of her family

And is put in a cage

His last day in the Firenation

It was the worst

He lost family and honor

And that must've hurt

Both hurt and lost

In this world so unknown

Have no true place

To call a home

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Until then, I roc peas on ma head!**

**(Y)  
( .. )  
( )( ) Sachi**


	8. Secrets

**To my reviewers**

**Aang's biggest fan: lol. I was really waiting for someone to do that. You brightened up my morning.**

**Zukoscute2 Why thank-u. I like you too lol, jp. Buh I do love all my fans. No homo.**

**Foreverasoul: No actually. I don't really favor waffles that much. Not saying they're bad. Buh since I've watched Naruto, my fav food is ramen noodles. Yes I know how much msg they may can contain. But u have to admit they are so goooooood. Especially when eaten with chopsticks. :)  
**

**Avatar! Avatar the Last Airbender. Today, it shows! You all will watch it write? huh? Anywayz I would like it if you guys checked out my profile and look at my myspace. And all or most of my authors notes are like totally important. So please read them.

* * *

**

Katara walked into her room and closed the door. "Hmm."

_Do you like 'em?_

Katara jumped back, startled by the voice. She took a deep breathe and sighed in relief.

I don't know… 

_Whadyah mean ya don't know!_

_I'm not sure._

_Not sure my a-_

_I think I still like Aang._

_You mean that pipsqueak?_

_You're the one who made me kiss him!_

_Oh, that's true. Ehehe……_

_Thank-you. _Katara took off her elegent dress and began to look through the drawers. "How come I can't find any nightgowns."

_There's one right under your nose, Kat._

_Huh?_

_The pink one right there._

_You mean next to the waffle?_

_-sweatdrop- yes, next to the waffle._

Katara picked it up and put on over her head. Little did she know someone was watching her.

* * *

Zuko lay fast asleep on his bed as if nothing could wake him up. But as he slept, the words_ "Akiri, don't go," _managed to escape his mouth.

* * *

Katara was so bored she started to pick her nose. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. 

_What! _The voice asked anxiously.

"It's a purple booger! Kat said excitily.

The voice swaetdropped_. You have go to be kidding me._

"Nope, look at it, kat said putting the booger up to her head.

_Hey. That kinda looks like Sokka._

"What!"Kat took a closer look at the booger"Holy waffle! It really does."

_U-huh……_

They both stared intently at it.

The figure sweatdropped from the shadows. "What the pixel is she doing?"

The person saw her talking to herself. "She's crazier than I thought. I'll need back-up," he spoke into the walky-talky.

"_Cha(or w/e noise those walky-talky's make) we'll send in back-up right away."_

The figure jumped off the ship, being unnoticed, and ran into the town. But little did he know his stupid self left some eveidence of his pressence.

Xoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoX

Zuko tossed and turned in his sleep. The same nightmare as before coming back to haunt his eyes. He wasn't the only one who had it bad. Or so I think.

* * *

"Come on, just one bite, Sokka pleaded. 

"Momo won it fair and square, Aang protested.

"Yes I did, Momo replied smiling.

They had landed in an Earth Kingdom and decided to stock up. And Aang was getting tired of Sokka complaining there was no food. When they bought enough food, Sokka still insisting on getting more, Momo came up with an idea. So they played a game of cards and gambled for the food. And Momo had just won the last fruit. Poor Sokka.

They were on a beach, like the one Katara was kiddnapped on. But it had little prety flowers all over the place. Not crowded, but nice and spaced out.

Sokka had gotten over the fact that Momo had the last fruit. Actually he went after it.

Katara had put her nightgown on. It was light pink and silky. It almost fitted her perfectly. She sighed as she stared out her window. What would happen when Aang and Sokka came to rescue her? Did she really want to be rescued?

She really had to think this over. She had feelings for Aang, but not so strong. And I mean come on! That kid is like 13 and Katara is like 14. Oh, ehe. It would have been better if Aang stayed 12, hehe….

But Zuko was more of her age. And more cuter, hotter actually. Stronger. More understanding. She walked over to her door but hesitated. Kat finally opened the door and walked out.

Katara made her way to Zuko's room, after a few mishaps. Let's just say she will never be able to lok at the crew the same way again. cough

Zuko was awake, and quite scared. All the pain and guilt overwealmed him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He sat on his bed thinking about his last dream.

Why won't it go away? I never did it on purpose. It was never my fault she died! 

Zuko got up as the burning tears ran down his cheeks. He walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer. Zuko picked out the knife that was rested in there. He weighed his options. He could kill himslef, and end all of his pain and anguish right now. Or he could go on living this terrible dream every night for the rest of his life. But then there was his uncle, who loved him like his own father never did. And there was his loyal crew. He had almost forgotten about Katara. Her smiling face popped into his mind. She ws so beautiful, and smart. Her touch made his heart skip, like Akiri…..

He put the knife to his wrist and attempted to cut himself.

"Hey, Zuko. Whatsup?" Katara walked in and saw Zuko. In a flash Zuko's head turned to her with more tears streaming down his face. He put the knife down and dropped to the floor holding his wrist. Katara ran over to him and took a spot on the floor as well. She moved closer to him and looked into his heartbroken eyes. It was then she saw that innocence stil existed within Zuko. He grabbed onto her waist and burried his face in her chest. Katara was surprised by this affection, but reacted calmly. She placed her hands around Zuko as she watched him cry. All the years Zuko held his pain came pouring out onto Katara's shirt. _Eww gross,_ She thought. _Hey, whatever makes him happy. He kind of looks like a cute little child crying like this._

Zuko lifted his head to see a warm smile coming from Katara. Her top was soaked with tears, but she was still sane. She moved closer to him, if that was humanly possible, and said "What happened.?"

Zuko shook his head in disapproval, apparently not going to answer her question.

"Come on Zuko, she said with pleading eyes.

"There….was this girl." He said wiped the tears away.

"Okay. Is that it?"

"No, he replied his voice a little shaky. He sighed and began to tell her what happened.

As the story was told, Katara's face changed from concerned, to disgusted and then sad.

"That's it." Katara looked like she was about to cry herself.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened."

"Don't be. It was meant to be."

"My mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid."

"Oh, Zuko said looking to his feet.

"Well, Katara got up, No need to live in the past."

"Yeah, Zuko said wiping away a few tears.

Katara looked out his window and jumped up and down.

"Zuko look! Lookie out there!"

"What, he replied.

He stared out the window and saw waffles falling from the sky.

"It's raining waffles! Katara exclaimed. She ran outside as Zuko watched from his door.

She started dancing for no reason. Zuko just looked at her and watched her weirly dance.

"Weird-o, Zuko said.

"Come on, Katara dragged Zuko outside and started throw waffles at him.

* * *

**There ya go. Your chapter its so awesome. Sorry I didnt make it longer. Too many things to do, people's sneakers to steal, places to hit people with rubber bands, you get what i'm saying. And yes I really did do those things. Anywayz, I will now attend to my wonderful final fantasy x-2 game. Bye!**

**Until then, Its raining waffles.**

**(Y)  
(.. )  
( )( ) Sachi**


	9. Miss Independent

**Zukoscute2**: Who the hell to you think you are! Huh, huh? Um, I am open to **some **hate mail, but you're atitude towards me was like bitchy when u said wat u said. First off, my story is random, and Katara does not have a creepy obsession. Its waffles for crying out loud! And waffles are awesome. And wat am I suggesting? I am not suggesting any homo-ness cause that's kinda nasty, if that's wat ur thinking. And where do you get off telling me just write the next chapter. Who do you think you're talking to! You have no clue who the pixel you are talking to! I'm not one of your little friends you boss around AND TELL WHAT TO DO! OK! I'm done here. If you don't like what I said then I guess you know how I feel.

**Foreverasoul**: Lucky ramen noodlez girl……..And ur welcome for the mail. Did u noe that ur the only person besides that one to review.>. . So thankz! . .

**I'm so sorry it took so long u guys. I love you and but I have a life too. I mean I love writing stories to entertain you, and I love getting reviews and answer questions. But I just have no time anymore. And if I do have free time, its sadly used studying or doing hw. Even though I'm only in 8th grade, they're making me take a science and math regiens test. This is because I'm in an accelerated class. I hate being AT. heavy sigh And im not bragging.**

**I named this chapter Miss Independent cause I couldnt think of anything else. and cuz i was listening to the song wen i was writting the end of this chapter. lol.  
**

**Please, no more hate mail. PLEAE. I cant take it anymore. For my story with the funny quotes, some random person cursed me out. And that hurt me. Its not nice knowing there are really immature people out there hurting others becaue of their insecurity. Poopheads……..**

**Anyways. Here's your story!**

* * *

"Katara, you have got to be kidding me," Zuko said. 

"Oh please, Zuko," Katara pleaded. She gave her puppy dog look.

"Don't think those puppy eyes are gonna change my mind."

"But Zuko. I don't have anyone else to model it."

"I said no."

"But I want a new dress. And this one is all yucky. And the next town is a few days away," Katara whined.

"Walk around naked for all I care. I AM NOT GOING TO MODEL THAT DAMN DRESS OKAY!" Zuko could feel frustrasting building up.

"You're an asshole you know that, Kat said as tears filled her eyes.

"Katara, Zuko said just realizing what he just did. "I didn't mean to y-"

She ran off dropping the cloth onto the floor.

"Katara, dammit! Get back here, Zuko screamed.

"Not until you learn how to talk to me," Kat screamed. She turned the corner and entered….:dramatic pause: _...The Maze_.

"Wait Katara, come back." Zuko ran after her and entered _The Maze_ as well.

* * *

**With Aang and Sokka**

"GIVE ME THE PEACH."

"You're never gonna get that back Sokka."

"Listen to Aang, sockhead."

"It's Sokka you winged createn. And be lucky if I don't eat YOU next," Sokka said while pointing a finger to the lemur.

"Come on Sokka, Aang pleaded. "You can have mine."

"NO! I WANT THE ONE THAT _Momo_ TOOK FROM ME," Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Fine whatever", Aang gave up.

He looked at Momo in the tree and Sokka trying to climb it. He sighed and walked off. It had been weeks since they've last seen Katara. They've tried everywhere, but no one had seen any sign of a fire nation ship. He felt completely stupid for letting her get away so fast.

He remembered what happened right before Katara was taken from him.

_F l a s h B a c k_

_Aang's POV_

_I woke up gasping. "Good thing it was only a dream."_

"_Or so you think so Avatar," a familiar voice said._

"_Who's there," Aang asked while frantically getting up. He looked up and saw Zuko._

"_Sokka," he called._

"_You're friend isn't in the condition to help you," Zuko said as he pulled out something from his pocket._

_Aang gasped as he saw what Zuko revealed. _

"_Yes, a tranquilizer." (sp?) It was a very short bamboo stick and had some kind of dart inside of it._

"_You wouldn't use that, would you?" Aang said trying to buy some time._

_Zuko pointed the weapon at Aang slowly._

"_You would…." Aang leaped in the air and noticed Katara wasn't in her sleeping bag. That gave Zuko enough time to shoot the dart at him._

_Whoosh……._

_The dart hit Aang and he fell to the ground. "Two down, one to go," Zuko said as he walked towards the forest._

_I was still aware of my surroundings. The dart hadn't fully affected me. I got up and with all my strength I ran after Zuko. I rammed myself into him with all of my strength and we both fell to the ground._

"_Guess one wasn't enough Avatar," Zuko said as he got up and dusted himself off._

_I tried to get up but my legs felt a bit numb. The dart was beginning to take affect. Then my hands went too. I looked up and saw Zuko standing over me as I lay on the sand._

"_Oh, no…." were the last words that escaped my mouth. Zuko shot me with the dart and everything went black._

_E n d o f F l a s h B a c k_

"Hello," Sokka waved his hand infront of Aang. "Is anyone in there? "

"Huh, Aang replied. "Oh, yeah…."

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh. I'm fine."

"Alright."

Aang knew he wasn't fine. But he didn't want to worry Sokka. He still blamed himself for Katara's disappearence. If he had only been stronger, and defeated Zuko, none of this would have happened. Who knows what he's doing to Katara. Aang shook that thought out of his head. What if they never find her? He only had himself to blame.

* * *

**Wth Zuko and Katara…..In _The Maze_**

"Katara", Zuko called. "Where are you?"

"I'm not telling you", she responded. "Ow."

"Whar happened?"

"I tripped on rope."

"Aha! You fell over a piece of rope," Zuko said when he finally found her.

"It's not funy jack-ass," she said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Go jump off a damn roof," Katara said getting annoyed.

"Okay. Pick a spot," Zuko said with a smile.

"Alright. But don't you think we should get out of this maze thing first?"

"Yeah."

"So, are'nt you gonna find a way out?" Katara asked.

"About that………we're lost."

"What….",Katara said.

"I said we're l-"

"I know what you said," she said in a calm voice.

"Then why di-"

"HOW DO YOU GET LOST IN YOUR OWN SHIP. I MEAN HAVE SOME COMMON SENSE ZUKO."

"WEL I'VE NEVR BEEN ON THIS DAMN PART OF THE SHIP BEFORE. SO DON'T YELL AT ME."

"Drama queen…."

"Excuse me?", Zuko questioned Katara's comment.

"What? Did you fart! OMG I SMELL IT," Katara waved her hand infront of her face.

"……..Haha. you are such the comedian," Zuko replied.

"See. I always make you smile." Katara flashed a cheesy smile. _Hey. Didn't Aang teach me this smile? I wonder what he's doing right now…..i miss Sokka. I want my brother. And Aang……_

Soon the smile faded into a frown.

"What's wrong," Zuko asked.

"Uh….n-nothing," Katara said as she shook the coming tears away.

"Are you sure k-"

"Yes I'm sure! " she snapped.

She walked away and miraculously found the end of that blashphumous (sp?) maze.

"Katara come back here." _…….I am never getting married. Girls are such a pain in the ass._

"She found the exit that fast. I do need to use my common sense."

* * *

**I am so sorry this took so long. And i'm sorry its so short. I have like no more ideas. But I really wanna finish this fic. Cause its so awesome. So if u guys wanna keep reading more of this, send me some ideas plz. Or I'll jus have to cancell it. And need more ppl to review. That is one thing that motivates all writters. **

**Anyways. NO MORE HATE MAIL. Or I will personally curse you guys out. I am too stressed out to have to do all this crap, then get hate mail. If you don't like the danm story don't read it. No need to tell me, cuz I could care less.**

**Ok now that my anger is out. Hi ppl! That was the bitchy me. This is the happy me. Well I really don't have ne thing else to say. I am so cold right now. That's right my fingers are freezing. Just cuz I wanna give you guys a chapter. When winter comes I might have more chapters coming out at a time.**

**Oh and my friend Toni is so weird. You noe the song for oscar meyers? She made up one for our friends. It goes "My Scudder has a first name, its D-A-V-I-S-H-A. My Scudder has a last name, its S-C-U-D-D-E-R. I like to call her Scudder everyday and if you ask me why I'll say. Because Davisha has her way with S-C-U-D-D-E-R."**

**Until then, My Scudder has a first name!**

**(Y)  
(.. )  
('' )('' ) Sachi  
**


End file.
